


Words better than I love you

by sidrayawi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidrayawi/pseuds/sidrayawi
Summary: A place to end it all.
Kudos: 1





	Words better than I love you

**Author's Note:**

> On the edge of breaking down, I wrote this 

The moon is glistening through the night. The wind blows harder which created the waves on the water. The bridge is silent like a muted scenery. It is a serene view, a peaceful one I’ve yearning to have since I became one with chaos. Without thinking, I shouted to my heart’s content. For years, I stayed in silence. I held everything I felt. I never said words I always wanted to say. I kept them all inside me. And now, the jar’s full, I can’t hold it anymore. I need to release all of this but how? Where can I place these monsters? Whom can I trust these feelings? Going back to where I am, I smiled, I think this would be the place I could put an end to this misery. 

Looking back to all my memories, I could say that I lived as a normal person outside. Although, I was seen as someone who always have a bright personality, I wasn’t happy and contented to what I have. And I think that’s what keep on destroying my own self. I was aware of it yet I never have the courage to fight or solve it. I let it grow and ruin myself. It sucks to be me. I shiver because of the cold breeze. I placed my elbow on the bridge and rested my chin above my palm. I looked at the water streaming below, “What would be the feeling if I jumped to the water?” I asked myself.

Without thinking, I climbed on the edge of the bridge. As I was about to jump onto the water, I heard someone screamed, “Hey! You are enough!” I turned my back and everything went to normal. Ah, I was on the mall at the roof top. I was just looking below. It was all just in my mind, the bridge, water, and monsters, everything I said. I tend to have this kind of thoughts. It was normal for me. I looked around and saw someone, I think that person was the one who shouted. I am about to walk away when I heard a scream again. And I realized, someone jumped out from the roof top and died.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you've come this far then congratulations. Seriously, wrote this because I just want to skskkkss. I know it doesn't make sense at all but yeah thanks for reading!


End file.
